


Bottle of Salvation

by procrastination_station



Category: Free!
Genre: Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, free eternal summer, haruka omorashi, makoto omorashi, nagisa omorashi, rei omorashi, rin omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastination_station/pseuds/procrastination_station
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you need a plastic bottle for, though?"</p><p>"It's not me who'll need it." Nagisa winked. “Mako-chan always has to pee on the long bus rides, so I figured we could cut down on the number of close calls with this bottle.” </p><p>In which some people don't use plastic bottles for their intended purposes. </p><p>(drabbles based off of pisskat's idea that someone has to carry around for Makoto to use during long bus rides because he can never make it through the traffic.)  New chapter posted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bladder Shy

**Author's Note:**

> hoW DO I NAME OMORASHI flips table

“Alright, so everyone’s ready—”

 

“Hold on!” Nagisa cried, drawing out the last _n_ as he dropped his bag and ran back into the changing rooms. Makoto and Haru exchanged glances while Rei sighed and shook his head. Nagisa was good at forgetting something or other the minute before they were getting ready to leave for the bus.

 

“He needs to get out of that habit,” Gou said with a frown, folding her arms.

 

Nagisa returned moments later with an empty one-liter bottle. “Okaay,” he said cheerfully, quickly stuffing it in his bag. “Now we can go.”

 

“What did you need an empty bottle for?” Miss Amakata asked.

 

“It’s not me who’ll need it,” Nagisa said with one wagging finger. He winked. “Mako-chan _always_ has to pee on the long bus rides, so I figured we could cut down on the number of close calls with this bottle.”

 

Makoto immediately flushed red, throwing Nagisa an agitated look. “You don’t have to bring a bottle for me. Gou-chan, don’t _laugh_ ,” he pleaded as the red-head smothered some giggles behind her hand.

 

“A bottle would’ve been handy during that tournament last month,” Nagisa said gleefully, “when you waited the entire ride but then wet yourself as soon as you got off the bus.”

 

Makoto had somehow been able to survive the entire ride without even leaking. When he stepped out of the bus and his feet hit the cement, however, the jolt was too much—before he knew it, warmth was flooding his pants and he was creating a gigantic puddle. Nobody else but the team had seen the accident, but it was still mortifying.

 

“Don’t bring that up!” Makoto cried, embarrassed all the more because he knew it was true. Going in a bottle, as humiliating as it would be, was still better than soaking his pants. It was good too that Nagisa had brought a bigger one. Once, Makoto had been forced to use a regular-sized bottled. He filled it in under thirty-seconds before he had to stop, which barely helped at all.

 

“Now, now,” Miss Amakata clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention, “it was a good idea. There’s a saying that goes _‘He who is prepared for the worst can always deal with it’_.”

 

“But—”

 

“No buts. We have to leave before we’re late.”

 

They did. Nagisa’s head occasionally popped up from the seat in front of Makoto, teasing and asking if he needed that bottle yet. He blushed brightly at the first time but ignored all of the times after. It helped that Rei had fussed at him to sit down in case the bus made any sudden stops. After that, Nagisa was more focused on Rei. Needless to say the bottle remained empty—thought that didn’t stop Nagisa from laughing as Makoto bolted straight to the toilets when they arrived.

 

The next time a few weeks later was a four-hour bus ride. When they all gathered together, Nagisa announced that he was bringing the bottle again for anyone that needed it while looking pointedly at Makoto. Makoto was determined not to use it—he used the bathroom twice before they left; once before he left home, and once right before they got on the bus.

 

It took two hours into the ride for someone to become desperate. It wasn’t who Nagisa had expected, though.

 

The blue-haired male in question sat with his thighs discreetly pressed together, hands fiddling with the book in his lap to keep busy while wondering how this could have possibly happened. He was studious about keeping himself out of desperate situations like this; with his mild bladder shyness, he was sometimes unable to use the toilets at school, so he did all he could to prevent becoming too desperate during the day. He drank as little as he could without becoming too dehydrated. He visited the bathroom when it was empty, even if he didn’t have to go, in an attempt to keep his bladder from filling up.

 

 _How?_ He had used the bathroom before he left his home and didn’t drink within an hour of leaving. It was only halfway through the ride. How could he be so bad off already?

 

Rei shifted just the tiniest bit, biting his lip. Hours of sitting in class with an uncomfortably full bladder had taught him how to be desperate in an indiscreet way, but he didn’t know how much longer he could remain so.

 

Minutes passed and Rei managed to concentrate on his book. He read for about an hour before he couldn’t focus anymore; his eyes jumped over lines without reading them, and his brain constantly interfered with unwelcome statements like _Good god I have to pee are we almost there._

He knew about the bottle, of course. It was hard not to whenever Nagisa announced at the top of his lungs that “If anybody’s about to wet themselves, they can use this bottle!”

 

Right. As if. Rei absolutely _refused_ to pee in a bottle; he didn’t think he could even if he wanted to. When he had trouble relieving himself in a regular bathroom, there was no way he would be able to handle the loud splatter of liquid in the bottle while there were other people sitting right in front of him. Just thinking about it, _ooh—_ he bucked his hips upward the slightest bit to alleviate the pressure. He didn’t want to ask to stop somewhere because then everyone would _know_ he had to go.

They were only a half hour away, he thought, fidgeting minutely. He had waited through entire class periods this desperate before. He could handle this.

 

Twenty minutes later, and Rei felt the bus slowing to a stop despite the fact that it was obvious they weren’t there yet. He leaned into the aisle to see why they had stopped, peering through the front of the bus. What he saw made his heart plummet.

 

A long ribbon of cars stretched out in front of them as far as he could see, and they obviously weren’t clearing up any time soon.

 

“Well,” Miss Amakata said with a huff in her voice, “It’s a good thing we’re ahead of schedule.”

 

 _No, no, no_. Rei felt his heart race in panic. He ground his hips into the seat and squeezed his thighs so hard together that they hurt, his desperation suddenly intensified. The waistband of his pants felt all too tight; no amount of adjusting and careful tugging helped, while he fervently began hoping that the dampness in his underwear was only sweat.

 

 _Please let it only be sweat,_ he thought, actually making a distressed noise in the back of his throat. The sight of that unmoving line of traffic had eroded his control in ways the past two hours hadn’t. _Please oh please—_

 

“Rei-chan!”

 

Like any right-minded person on the verge of wetting themselves, Rei was significantly flustered; plus the fact that he was naturally a jumpy person did not help. So when Nagisa leaned over from his seat and jabbed him in the ribs, Rei jumped, yelping indignantly.

 

“Nagi—” He felt something warm soak the front of his pants and the rest of the name came out choked, “— _sa_.”

 

He immediately hunched forward in his seat to regain control, paralyzed with panic, _no, no, oh please—_

Nagisa’s laughter stopped. “Rei-chan, what’s the matter?” he sounded more curious than concerned.

 

“Nothing,” Rei said through his teeth. He tried to sound calm, but with no possibility of relief in the next five minutes, his composure was fading fast. He stilled himself for only a moment before squirming once. Nagisa stared at him strangely, that _I-don’t-believe-that-why-would-you-lie_ look he occasionally gave Rei. “I’m _fine_ ,” he insisted, knowing that the way he pressed himself into the seat didn’t help his case but absolutely unable to keep still. “Stop staring at me!”

 

Ignoring him, Nagisa gazed at Rei with a curious “ _Hmm_.” Rei felt his face heat up as he shifted. He tried to ignore the blond male and look out the window. Was the traffic moving at all? They weren’t even ten minutes way, but that time could double or even triple at the rate they were going—or rather, weren’t. _Ohhh._

 

“Does Rei-chan have to pee?” Nagisa asked in his mischievous, sing-song voice.

 

“He does _not_ ,” Rei snapped. To make things worse, Makoto suddenly appeared over the top of the seat in front of him, looking significantly more concerned than Nagisa.

 

“Rei-kun, if you had to go, you should’ve said something—”

 

“Well I didn’t have to go, and I don’t, and I _won’t,_ so there’s no need to say anything because I’m _fine—_ ”

 

The bus rolled crawled forward and rolled over a bump. It was the tiniest jolt, but it was enough to make Rei yelp in panic and jam a hand between his legs.

 

Nagisa and Makoto stared at him.

 

“Fine!” he cried, blushing brightly and not removing his hand, “Fine! I have to pee! But we’re almost there, so there’s no need to make a big deal of it, I’ll—” Rei trembled as he felt himself leaking more, “—I’ll just… wait…” the last few words came out as a gasp.

 

“Rei,” Makoto said worriedly, “Don’t damage something trying to hold it.”

 

 _Like he has any room to talk!_ Rei was glad he was too focused on his predicament to let the stinging words escape.

 

“I still have that bottle, you know,” Nagisa chirped, leaning down to rummage in his bag.

 

Of course he _knew,_ everyone knew, and he was not going to use it, absolutely not, it wouldn’t be beautiful—Rei groaned to himself, both hands now between his legs as he rocked back and forth. The bus was crawling forward at an agonizingly slow rate. “But we’re almost there.” The words were nearly a whine, a desperate plea as if that would make things go faster.

 

“With this traffic, it could be anywhere from five minutes to thirty,” Nagisa pointed out, holding the empty bottle out to Rei.

 

He knew that already but yes, _thank you_ for precisely outlining his torture, Rei thought. If they had been there already, he _might_ have been able to wait through the line for registration and find a bathroom in time. But knowing that there were still ten or twenty minutes of waiting on top of that erased the last vestiges of Rei’s control.

 

“I _can’t_ ,” he moaned miserably in a choked voice, blinking against the sting of tears. He was leaking steadily now; no amount of squeezing and grabbing was keeping anything back. This was _so_ not beautiful. “I can’t—”

 

Nagisa knew about hi bladder shyness, though he still pushed the bottle into his friend’s hands. “ _Try_ ,” he insisted. Makoto sat back down to give Rei some privacy. Nagisa grabbed Rei’s jacket from the seat, discarded hours earlier. “Put this over your lap.”

 

He had no choice. Rei took both the bottle and the jacket with trembling hands and for the first time, he peed in a bottle. His tired frame shook with relief, and he never stop blushing over the sound of liquid hitting plastic.

 

 _I can’t believe this is happening,_ he thought as he held the bottle between his knees, eyes squeezed shut.Would wetting himself really be more embarrassing than using a plastic bottle, he wondered? Did the sound of his peeing really have to be so _ridiculously loud?_

 

“Is someone using the plastic bottle Nagisa-kun brought?” he could hear Miss Amakata ask. “Makoto-kun?”

 

“It’s not me! It’s Rei-kun.”

 

This had to be the most mortifying moment in his life.

 

After forever, he finally finished up. A shameful flush covered his entire face as he closed the bottle with the cap Nagisa handed him, keeping it between his thighs. It was warm and almost completely full.

 

“See,” Nagisa said happily, “the bottle _did_ come in handy!”

 

“But Rei-kun,” Gou said, leaning in from her seat diagonally ahead of Rei, “You should’ve spoken up earlier instead of waiting until the last minute.”

 

Gou sounded chastising. Rei felt a lump form in the back of his throat; did _no one_ understand the concept of bladder-shyness? “But—”

 

“We’re here!” Miss Amakata announced loudly.

 

Nagisa bounced happily from his seat. Rei sighed in relief to have the attention deflected from him. He gathered his things, holding the bottle at the top between two fingers. Makoto shot him a sympathetic smile. Rei broke off from the others the moment they left the bus, eager to dispose of the reminder as soon as possible.

 


	2. So Much Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa desperately needs the bottle. The only problem is that someone else needs it as well.

“Rei-chaaaan!”

 

“What do you want, I’m busy—”

 

“waah, don’t be mean!”

 

“I’m not being mean; I’m just trying to focus on something!”

 

“You’re too focused on everything,” Nagisa whines, kneeling on his seat so he can lean forward and knock his empty soda bottle against Rei’s head. _Clack._ “I think you need to be more laid back, like me.” _Clack clack._

 

“No, I should definitely not be laid back like you,” Rei says sharply, setting his book aside as he snatches the bottle out of Nagisa’s hand. The bond gives another whine. “Don’t hit people with empty bottles; it’s not polite.” He blinks at the bottle. “Goodness _,_ did you drink _all_ of this?”

 

“Yes, it was delicious!”

 

“But,” Rei’s voice is an incredulous splutter, “it’s so—so _sugary_ —”

 

Across the aisle, Makoto chuckles. Rei aught to be familiar with Nagisa’s affinity for sweet things already.

 

“Nagisa-kun, didn’t I already talk to you about your eating habits?” Gou complains from a seat behind him.

 

“But it’s so good,” Nagisa insists, “And besides, this isn’t an eating habit, it’s a drinking one.”

 

“That doesn’t change anything,” Gou protests.

 

“And you shouldn’t be drinking entire bottles while we’re on the bus anyway,” Miss Amakata pipes up from the driver’s seat. Her face creases into a frown. “for obvious reasons. We’re trying to minimize the number of stops.”

 

Nagisa huffs and falls back into his seat, folding his arms. The mention of stops makes Makoto’s bladder twinge nervously—he doesn’t have to go, but the ride is three hours long, and as a general rule he becomes anxious on any trip longer than two hours. He tries to relax, reminding himself that three hours isn’t all that long and they can always stop if they need to.

 

Makoto is feeling the urge about an hour later. It isn’t bad; he presses his legs together without any real urgency. But they aren’t even halfway there yet. He licks his lips nervously, knowing that it never takes long for him to become desperate. Sure enough, thirty minutes pass by and he gives a small squirm. It looks like he’s not the only one—fifteen minutes later, Nagisa announces at the top of his lungs that he has to pee.

 

“You shouldn’t have drunk all that soda,” Rei chastises.

 

“I know, but it was good.” Nagisa squirms in his seat. “ _Ohh,_ I have to pee—”

 

“Try to hold on,” Miss Amakata advises, “We should make sure we’re on time.”

 

“It’s okay, I have the bottle I brought!”

 

“That’s only supposed to be for emergencies,” Rei points out.

 

Nagisa sighs loudly and gives a drawn-out _fine_. Makoto is embarrassed at feeling glad—even though he really doesn’t want to, it’s good to know that the bottle will be there if he absolutely needs it. But he won’t, he tries to convince himself. Right. He won’t.

 

In another twenty minutes, his body is singing a different tune. His bladder feels full and he squirms in his seat, occasionally looking out the window in a vain attempt to distract himself. It’s obvious they’re stopped—they’ve been stopped for a good while now, and every minute that passes is another minute he’ll have to wait to go.

 

“Ahh,” Nagisa says loudly, “Aren’t we almost there yet? I have to _peee—_ ”

 

“We’re a little less than an hour away, but with this traffic, it could be a lot longer. I hope we’re not late,” Miss Amakata muses, briefly glancing back at them before returning her attention to the road.

 

A little less than an hour. It’s not _that_ long. Makoto shifts his hips imperceptibly. He can feel the liquid inside of him sloshing around, distending his stomach and begging to be released. The pushing sensation makes him very dubious of his waiting ability. He’s not on the verge of wetting himself yet, but he’s getting close.

 

“Can’t we stop somewhere?” He looks over to see Nagisa bouncing in his seat, hands shamelessly wedged between his legs. “I _really_ have to go.” The way his voice comes out, thin and slightly breathless, reveals that he’s not exaggerating. It’s kind of good to know he’s not the only one so desperate.

 

“No; by the time we get out of this, we won’t have time for any stops.”

 

Nagisa lets out a loud groan, grinding his pelvis into his hands. Confident that everyone is too busy focused on the dramatic display, Makoto sneakily slides a hand between his thighs and squeezes.

 

Of course, Haru has to choose that moment to lean out from his seat in front of Makoto and give him the usual blank stare. Makoto flushes immediately and lets the hand rest on his thigh instead, but otherwise makes no real move to adjust his position. Haru’s eyebrows draw the together in the slightest of frowns.

 

“We’ll be there soon enough.”

 

“Yeah,” he says with a nervous smile, hoping not to betray his own uncertainty, “yeah; I’m fine.”

 

Even though it’s obvious that his condition is rapidly worsening, Makoto forces himself to give Haru a bright smile.

 

Soon they’re moving again, but he’s running on his last reserves. He squirms frequently and continually thanks a deity higher than him that he’s in his own seat. Every attempt to distract himself is absolutely pointless; at this stage, the pure need is so powerful that he can concentrate on nothing else. Squeezing his legs together, even twisting one over the other isn’t doing anything anymore. His sphincter muscles are unwillingly beginning to relax.

 

There are at least thirty minutes left in the ride, and it is pitifully obvious Makoto is not going to make it. He chews at his lip and contemplates for several moments the best way to tell Nagisa he is going to wet himself and he needs the bottle _now_ without sounding absolutely humiliating.

 

Nagisa, who has been suspiciously quiet in the last ten minutes, suddenly lets out a loud gasp. “I can’t stand it anymore!” he exclaims, holding himself with one hand and clumsily fumbling in his bag with the other.

 

And then, oh—Makoto looks away but that doesn’t block out the splashing sound. It instantly intensifies his urgency.

 

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei stutters out in the choked voice he had used hours earlier, “A-Are you—I can’t believe—!”

 

“You did it too, Rei-chan.” Nagisa’s voice is a sigh. “Ahh, that feels so much better.”

 

“Th-There’s no need to talk about that!”

 

That’s fine, Makoto thinks, squeezing himself frantically and trying so hard to drown out the sound. That’s fine; Nagisa will finish and dump the contents out a window or something, then he can use it. Fine. Fine. Panic constricts his throat at the seconds pass by. He breathes heavily, crushing legs together, and uses all of his willpower to keep everything back.

 

Then without warning, he falls apart. Hot urine floods his lap. It’s such a shock that he gasps, instinctively cupping both hands around himself in a last-ditch effort to stop it. The flow is so strong that it’s useless.

 

He moves his wet hands to his lap and resignedly slumps back in his seat, trembling as his bladder empties itself.

 

The seat is flooded in seconds. It spills over in a loud splatter not unlike Nagisa’s hiss in the bottle. Before he closes his eyes, he sees Haru staring at him. He doesn’t particularly care; Haru has seen him wet himself enough times. It’s only when he hears Rei and Nagisa that the fiery wave of embarrassment engulfs him.

 

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei mutters seriously.

 

“What— _oh_.”

 

“What’s that splattering noise?” Miss Amakata asks sharply.

 

“Mako-chan is wetting himself.”

 

And his humiliation is complete.

 

“But I thought you brought the bottle!” she sounds flabbergasted.

 

“I did, but I had to use it—I was bursting—”

 

Makoto is still going, thoroughly soaking the area around him. He tries to enjoy it a little because the _only_ possible upside to wetting yourself on a bus with your friends is the amazing feeling of finally being able to let go. It does not work at all. The liquid beneath him is warm and comfortable, but he knows it’ll soon become cold and smelly.

 

The stream tapers off, leaving Makoto sitting in a puddle. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Literally everyone but Miss Amakata is looking at him, all equal parts concerned and awkward, excepting Haru. He only wears that slightly creased frown.

 

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa says, for once in his life sounding _almost_ guilty, “why didn’t you tell me you had to pee? I would’ve let you use the bottle first.”

 

Makoto has no doubt he would, because for Nagisa an accident is something to laugh off. All the explanations that jump to his mind aren’t feasible. _I thought I could wait, I thought about asking for a stop, I was about to ask before you started using it._ All of those are excuses and the truth is simply that he waited too long and made a mess of things.

 

A flush covers his face. “I—ah—sorry,” he mutters, swallowing hard, with his head down. “Sorry,” he repeats in a very quiet voice.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry; I brought it for you. It’s kind of my fault for drinking so much beforehand,” Nagisa chirps.

Though it pains him to do so, he raises his voice slightly so that it carries. “Miss Amakata, I’m so sorry—”

 

“It’s okay,” she says brightly and Makoto has never been so thankful to have such a cheerful and laid back teacher as their manager, “There’s not really much we can do about it now, anyways.”

 

The words make him feel the slightest bit better, but then he remembers that he still has twenty minutes of sitting in cold, wet clothes to look forward to.

 

“I have an extra towel,” Rei says suddenly. He reaches down in his back and procures a dark-colored one. He’s always been the type of person to bring an extra set of everything ‘just in case’. “You can use it to dry yourself off.”

 

“A-Are you sure? I mean, I’m—” _covered in pee._ Makoto blushes harder.

 

“It can be washed,” he says simply, tossing the towel to him.

 

Makoto smiles gratefully. “Thanks.” He moves to the seat behind Gou—the now cold urine that runs down his legs is not pleasant at _all_ —and peels off the soggy layers. He dries himself quickly; the _last_ thing he needs right now is to have someone glance over and see a naked teen sitting in the back of the bus.

 

Having his swimmers cling to still slightly-damp legs is uncomfortable, but so much better than sitting in soggy clothes. “I’ll wash it and return it to you soon,” Makoto promises, tucking his wet things in a bundle and setting it on the seat. Then he plops tiredly into the space Haru scooted over to make for him.

 

“You should speak up more,” the dark-haired teen says, surprising him.

 

“Um, yeah,” he responds sheepishly, not quite over it enough to give a nervous chuckle. He looks again at Haru, who isn’t meeting his eyes, whose cheeks are dusted with a little pink.

 

Strange. It must be the heat. Hours later, he lays in darkness and wonders why he can’t forget it the strange behavior. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pisskat's tags literally said "one day Nagisa has to go really badly and uses the bottle before Makoto and Makoto wets himself the end". there we go~


	3. Five more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, for the first time ever Rin forgets to use the bathroom before a bus ride.

They leave really early. Sosuke is already up when he rises from his bunk to dress and gather all his things. It's a surprise, really, considering that he goes through the trouble of waking up an extra thirty minutes to make sure everything is together and ready to go. He grabs his own things before walking around to the rooms of the students that like to wake up ten minutes before they have to leave. They're all up, though; apparently they've had enough of Rin's harsh wake-up calls.

 

Among the things he brings, there's a folder full of papers in his arms that the times were recorded on. Nitori has been working really hard and has improved tremendously. Even after that, he still needs to shave off a lot to compete with the others. It's kind of worrying the way he obsesses over his times, but he really wants this and is willing to work for it, so the least Rin can do for someone so passionate about this is help. They'll go over times and training regiments on the bus.

 

He makes sure everyone has everything before they leave, because if one person forgets their goggles or something, he never hears the end of it (even though it's their own damn fault). The awful nagging feeling that he's forgotten something sits in his gut but he doesn't realize what it is until he plops down next to Nitori and his bladder jolts. _Shit._

 

Except they're already pulling out of the parking lot, and god forbid he becomes a hypocrite by asking _everyone_ to wait just for him to pee. 

 

He's the type of person that relieves himself immediately after he wakes up, half to avoid having to go later and half because it's usually just that urgent. How did he possibly forget to go this morning, when it was most important? It's probably because Sosuke was already up and he stopped to be surprised. Damn him, Rin curses irrationally, pressing his legs together. Even though it had probably just slipped his mind, damn him.

 

It's true that one's need to pee increases once that person is aware of it. Rin finds this to be especially true, considering that he _always_ has to go twice as badly once he's aware of the fact that he has to pee. And indeed the pressure on his bladder feels worse than it did thirty seconds earlier. Especially when he thinks about how the last time he went was an hour before bed last night.

 

He shudders; all night for his bladder to fill up. His foot begins jiggling of its own accord. Thankfully, like most others, Nitori has dozed off beside him. He glances over the aisle and sees Sosuke staring absently at the seat in front of him before their eyes meet. Immediately, he stops jiggling his foot. They both blink at each other before he looks away. Only two hours to last, Rin mentally chants, _two hours, two hours, two hours._ The mantra sounds more discouraging than optimistic so he stops. The actual bus ride is a little less than four hours, but they take a rest stop halfway through since not everyone has a steel bladder.

 

A spasm goes through his middle. He squeezes his legs together again and leans forward the slightest bit. This will not be fun.

 

It's not as hard as he thinks, actually. Sure, the pressure is uncomfortable and he has to shift around every so often, but there's nobody to awake or paying attention to his discomfort. Also, he's good at holding. His bladder fills quickly, but he can hold it for hours on end. Yeah. It's fine. He even manages to distract himself a few times by letting his mind wander.

 

It usually wanders back to unhelpful things like water and relieving himself, though. He stops letting his mind wander.

 

Rin's feeling pretty good at the forty-five minute mark. His urge has only worsened a little, but it's nowhere near panicking. About fifteen minutes later, Nitori stirs, and Rin gives him a few minutes to blink the sleep out of his eyes before he takes out his folder. He's really glad to have something else to focus on.

 

"Alright," he begins as he pulls out a paper, discreetly pressing his hips into the seat, "Your last few times have been looking really good."

 

Nitori gives a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Thank you."

 

"But, as you already know-"

 

"-they're not good enough," Nitori finishes, and the sentence is so self-deprecating that Rin scowls.

 

"I didn't say that," he says sharply. The last thing he wants is to see his cheerful friend hit the block he did years ago. Even now, Nitori is in a better spot than him, being encouraged and constantly improving his times. "You know you need better times to swim in the relay, but you're so much better than you were last year. Don't forget that."

 

The words seem to make him a little happier; Nitori nods and smiles again. Rin feels another spasm and quickly crosses one leg over the other, passing the movement off as a stretch. He casually returns to his original sitting position. "Now. You know what'll make you improve more, though?" He pauses at the rhetorical question, doesn't give Nitori long enough to answer. "Not running yourself ragged by constantly training."

 

Nitori's smile turns sheepish as a small flush covers his cheeks. Nitori's smile turns sheepish as a small flush covers his cheeks. They continue talking for at least a half hour, though Rin becomes increasingly distracted. A point comes in which there's no way to distract himself from the need because that's all there is, and that point is rapidly approaching.  
  
  
  
"So, I usually begin with this this..." God it's hard to be composed and captain-y when he has to go so badly. He reminds himself that there's only another hour before a rest stop. He can do this.  
  
  
  
Nitori blinks at him, appearing slightly confused. "Yes, you just told me that."  
  
  
  
Oh, right. "Right," he mutters, shuffling the papers in his hands and shifting in his seat. It's kind of impossible to hide his squirmy movements from someone sitting next to him. Nitori isn't an idiot; he can see as well as anyone else that Rin has to pee. Except he hasn't mentioned it, whether from consideration or fear for what would happen if he did.

  
They both go on for a while longer, dutifully ignoring Rin's fidgeting, until at last he just drops the folder and papers into his lap. His bladder is sending urgent warning pulses through him. He has to fight not to grab himself or buck his hips.

  
"Let's not talk about this anymore,"he says, trying to sound casual instead of desperate as he crosses his ankles. Give or take they have less than twenty minutes until they stop but he won't make it if they keep talking about swimming.

  
"What?" Nitori questions, sounding a little upset.

  
"Water, don't talk about water," Rin nearly groans, concentrating on the seat in front of him. Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes.

  
"Oh."

  
Nitori obediently becomes silent. Rin chews his lip and focuses entirely on holding back the flood within him. He jolts his hips forward once, even gives himself a quick squeeze when Nitori isn't looking, tries not to think about the fact that he's been holding all that urine since last night.

  
"Hey, Rin-chan," Nitori begins quietly. Rin grunts out of the corner of his mouth because when Nitori talks quietly he's always serious and Rin doesn't really have room for anything serious right now. "Do you really think I have a chance to become part of the relay team?"

  
He tries to work past the desperate haze to form an answer. "It'll be tough," he says in a slightly breathless tone, "But I think-" the pausing has less to do with dramatizing things and more because a painful spasm has just passed through his bladder. He winces, has to hold his breath and ground his butt into the seat to stay in control. "-that if you keep working hard-and that means smart training, not letting fatigue ruin your form- then yes."

  
Nitori nods seriously with a determined expression. Rin frantically bounces on foot. Not long to go.

  
A few minutes later, the driver throws him a curve ball. He announces apologetically that he missed their intended exit and will take the next nearest one, which is about twenty minutes away.

  
Rin freezes, feeling his heart in his throat. Fucking fantastic.

  
Well, he'll just have to do that. Twenty more minutes isn't a lot more than ten.

  
Except he was really holding out for those last ten minutes, so twenty sounds just about impossible. He manages to convince himself that he can just barely hold it, as long as he's the first one off the bus and the toilets aren't more than fifty meters away or so (if they pull into a place with one of those ridiculously huge parking lots, he's done for).

  
The bus dips suddenly as they go over a pothole. It's not a big jolt, but it startles him enough that he gasps audibly when urine dribbles out into his underwear.

  
Nitori's head whips over. "Are you okay?"

  
Rin nods vigorously, holding his breath, staring at the seat in front of him. God he has to pee. He has to pee so badly.

  
Five minutes pass, and he begins doubting himself. He unintentionally does the math: fifteen minutes to get to the exit, three minutes to stop somewhere, two minutes to get off the bus and find toilets. Twenty minutes, ohhh.

  
No. Don't think about that. Just wait five minutes. And then another, and another. Five minutes.

  
It's good Nitori doesn't break his concentration by trying to speak with him. He's using all of his focus just to clench his muscles, but it's not good enough anymore. This is the longest twenty minutes of his life. Rin sways in his seat a little as the minutes agonizingly pass by.

 

"Nitori," he says in a strained voice, "you don't... have an empty bottle or anything?" He knows there can't be much more than five minutes left, but at this point, he's pretty sure he won't even be able to stand up.

 

"Sorry," his friend says, sounding extremely sympathetic. He knows how baldly Rin must have to go if he's asking. "I don't." 

 

Yeah, he's screwed. They pull into a parking lot and everyone stands to stretch, but Rin remains seated. His bladder is like a stretched water balloon settled upon his lap. The pressure from the seat underneath him is the only thing holding everything inside of it back. He makes a halfhearted attempt to look like he's rummaging through his bag instead of trying desperately not to wet himself. Everybody but Sosuke and Nitori depart the bus, both of them watching Rin intently.

 

Without warning, urine pours out of Rin for two seconds, thoroughly saturating the crotch of his pants. He stays frozen. 

 

Sosuke stands and stretches, rubbing at one shoulder. "You coming or what?"

 

"Yeah," Rin says in a weak, breathy voice. He'll have to stand up. He has to. He can't, but he has no other choice. With one hand clutching himself between his legs, he slowly rises to his feet. 

 

It's like tipping over a bowl. The dam breaks all at once, hot liquid bursting through his fingers and splattering loudly on the floor. Rin clenches all his muscles and presses his hand against himself. The stream falters but doesn't stop, so he finally relaxes, letting his grossly soaked hand fall away in resignation.

 

He pants, his face burning as he rests his elbows on a seat and hangs his head. It feels so good; it's so humiliating, noisily wetting himself right in the middle of the bus. Some of it runs down his legs and thoroughly drenches his pants. All of it collects into the giant puddle at his feet that keeps growing bigger and he just keeps going. After at least two minutes, his bladder drains the last of its contents, and his pants start growing cold.

 

"Wow," Sosuke says after a terrible moment of silence, "you couldn't even make it off the bus?"

 

Rin quickly blinks away the wetness in his eyes. "Shut up, asshole," he muttered, straightening. Sosuke rolls his eyes. 

 

"I'll clean this up. You should go change."

 

Rin's not going to argue. He goes to the back of his bus with his bag and quickly peels off his wet layers, trading them for his bathing suit. He hesitates for a long time on his pants: if he scrubs at them with his towel enough, the wet spot won't be noticeable (He never, _ever_ stops being thankful for the dark Samezuka pants) but he'll have to wear damp pants until he gets to the tournament, where he can pretend someone spilled something and ditch them. If he wears only his suit, someone will be smart enough to realize what happened, and the whole team will know their captain wet himself on the bus - and during a rest stop, no less.

 

He goes with the first option. Fortunately, after about four minutes straight of rubbing his extra towel against all the soaked parts, it's just dry enough. And he even has time to pop into the bathroom to wash his hands. Nitori walks with him the whole way and chatters aimlessly in a way that makes Rin think he's just trying _not_ to talk about what happened. Good. Sosuke won't tell, and Neither will Nitori. (And in case he's thinking about it, Rin gives him a hard stare that clearly says _This never happened._ )

 

He doesn't know that half the team had happened to peer into the bus and see him wetting himself. (Momo _almost_ comments on it, but someone else practically jumps on him to clap a hand over his mouth, and they all breathe a sigh of relief because they can live another day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I actually started writing this in conjunction with the bottle theme, but then I realized that the person had requested Rin actually wetting himself, so I had to rewrite the ending, oops. I'm sticking it here even though it doesn't /exactly/ stick to the bottle theme, hope no one minds XD


End file.
